Television content delivered over an Internet connection is an increasingly popular technology. In addition to short video clips and recorded movies, live television can be distributed via the Internet, and television programming can be streamed to a portable device, such as mobile phone or computer device. However, there remains bandwidth limitations to delivering live television and video content in real-time, particularly through telco and mobile operator networks that distribute television content to client devices via wireless communication.
Additionally, television content typically includes national and/or local advertisements. Local advertisements are generally distributed within a fixed geographic area, and are intended to reach potential consumers of goods and services within the designated, fixed geographic area. However, portable devices may receive television content and advertisements when moved through many different geographic advertising areas, while local advertising to a device remains constrained to a fixed geographic area.